The size and complexity of the Internet and various wide and local area networks have grown as communication and computing technology have advanced. Web crawlers, web scrapers, and web rippers are tools for gathering information from a network. Many current web crawler and web scraping tools gather all available information from a target content source such as a content server. While this provides information about the content source, the information is unfiltered and the amount of information may be unnecessarily large, depending on the purpose that the information is being gathered for. Other web crawler and web scraping tools may search for targeted information, but search only for specifically identified information, and may miss other types of information, Systems, devices, and methods described herein provide improved tools for extracting information from a network.